The present invention relates to a chemical glow device that is reusable and rechargeable. More particularly, the present invention relates generally to a glow device that can be reused many times by being refilled with the necessary chemicals while at the same time being rechargeable between refills, so each refill can afford multiple uses of the glow device.
Lighting devices based on chemiluminescent emission generated by the mixing of two chemicals are already commonly known. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,608 which is incorporated in the present description by reference. The chemiluminescence is produced by a reaction in the liquid phase of an activator such as hydrogen peroxide with a flourescent agent and an oxalate. Optionally, other secondary compounds may also be present, generally flourescent agents modifying the characteristics of the emitted light.
Also known is a method by which such devices can be made of translucent synthetic material containing two chambers whereby external force is applied to the device until the membrane separating the two chambers moves and/or fails and a chemical reaction is seen producing chemiluminescence. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,968 which is incorporated in the present description by reference. Further it is well known that the chemicals involved can be chosen and/or manipulated to obtain a variety of colors of chemiluminescent light, such as red or orange. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,122,306 and 6,461,543.
Notwithstanding the above, these prior devices have been limited to single-use or single chemical reaction devices. Thus, there exists a significant demand for a device that provides chemiluminescent light which is reusable and rechargeable.